A Game Called Appliances
by McAwsome
Summary: Ten years after graduation and leaving Ohio to chase their dreams, the Glee kids return empty handed and unhappy. They find strength in each other, secrets are revealed, and eventually they find happiness. Title makes sense eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note! Hey Guys, so this is my first attempt at Glee fanfiction. However, this is my second attempt at posting this story. I think my first draft may have been flagged due to something I meant to be funny, but can totally understand if somebody found it offensive. If you know what I'm talking about, I just want to apoligize. It was was very poor taste, and I'm really sorry I offended you. I believe I've fixed the problem.

Now that that's out of the way, this particular story is set ten years after graduation, and deals with the kids after they've failed to get famous. I've attempted to keep them in character, if said characters were twelve years older, and had lived hard lives. The story focuses on several different characters in each chapter. So, I guess, be nice. Ha, reviews and suggestions would definitely be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

**You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Ten years ago she'd left this town with a diploma and a dream, now she was returning empty handed. It didn't seem right. She wasn't sure she could face her old friends, who had undoubtedly gone on to be successful.

'I can't believe I'm going back," she thought as she stared out the bus window. The world seemed to be mocking her with its ability to go on with life as usual.

Life just wasn't fair.

The man beside her shifted in his sleep, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

'Seriously?' she screamed mentally, cursing everything she could think of. 'First my life turns to shit and I have to move back to OHIO, and now I'm being felt up by a homeless man on a Greyhound? Damn it.'

Needless to say, she was definitely relieved when the bus pulled into the station.

Chapter One

(**Piggly Wiggly**)

"Hey Puck, do you know if there are any more Wheat Thins in the stock room?" Santana Lopez shouted from the register. Shouting wasn't really necessary since she was wearing a headset, but it made her feel better. The customer tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter, and informed her that he didn't need them. "Never mind, Puck, forget the Wheat Thins!"

It was a typical day at the local Piggly Wiggly. Customers were being assholes, and Santana was taking it out on her coworkers.

"You know," Puck informed the irate cashier, slamming a box of Wheat Thins down on the counter, "that's the third time this has happened today. Maybe if you would use your head set and ask quietly, more customers would wait while we get what they want."

"I would be happy if people would actually check the shelves before asking us to look in the back," Jesse St. James complained, out of breath and dirty as though he'd just fallen off of a ladder. Then he saw the box of Wheat Thins in Puck's hand, "Seriously? All that work for a box of Wheat Thins, and the bastard didn't even want them? I hate this job!"

"You think this is hard? Try driving across the Atlantic Ocean during a hurricane. Now THAT'S hard." Sue Sylvester shouted from the door of her office in the stockroom.

The three disgruntled grocery store employees rolled their eyes and got back to work.

!

(**Breadsticks**)

"Honey, could you go pick up some flour?" Quinn Fabray-Hudson asked her husband as she hung up the phone. She phrased it as a question, but he knew it to be a demand. "That was Artie. He say's we're out of flour and running low on breadsticks. You know we can't run a business called Breadsticks without breadsticks."

"You're on your break too," Finn reminded her, "and you aren't wearing a pizza suit. Why can't you go pick up the flour?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. The pose reminded her of her cheerleading days.

"I have to get back to the restaurant," she reminded him. "I love Artie, but we both know that there are things he can't do."

"I thought the Breadsticks was wheelchair accessible?"

"Finn, please just go get the flour."

"Can't it wait until I go pick Sheldon up from school?" Finn asked, gas was getting pretty expensive these days and he didn't want to make two trips if he didn't have to.

Quinn checked her watch and sighed.

"I guess that would be fine." She answered, "just promise me you won't buy him ice cream again. The Pediatrician says he's dangerously close to becoming overweight. You know how I've always said that it's not the schools fault; it's the things parents let their kids eat when they are at home."

"We own a pizza and pasta place." Finn reminded her, "and we eat take out just about every night."

"Do you really want to get into this now?" Quinn asked her husband, slightly annoyed, even though she had started it.

!

(**Mercedes' Clothing Store**)

Mercedes Jones was maneuvering a dress onto a manikin in the window of her shop when she spotted somebody who shouldn't be walking down the streets of Lima.

'Hell to the naw,' she said to herself, putting the 'back in an hour' sign on the door of her shop, she grabbed her coat and slipped into sneaking mode.

Now, as a general rule, Mercedes didn't close her shop to stalk just anybody. However, occasionally somebody would pass by her window, and she couldn't resist finding out what they were up to.

The blonde she was following today was wearing a black wool coat and dark sunglasses, and she walked as if she didn't want to be noticed. This is why Mercedes didn't immediately shout her old friend's name.

Something told her that this wasn't who she thought it was.

She followed the girl to a rundown motel on the edge of town that was known for its drug deals and prostitution busts, and decided that this couldn't possibly be who she'd thought it was. Slightly disappointed, she headed back to her shop.

As she walked, she checked her phone to discover eight missed text messages. All of which stating, in varying levels of excitement, that Rachel was back in town. However, she hadn't attempted to get in touch with any of them, which lead to a bunch of questions.

Mercedes smiled to herself. Here she thought she'd been following Brittany.

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, hope you enjoy author's notes, cause this story is gonna have a bunch of them. Haha. So, um, apparently my stats page is broken. I logged in this morning and found I had three reviews and a story alert for a story that apparently nobody is reading. So review and let me know you were here!

Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

Authors note: I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Just by the way, I'm totally accepting suggestions for a new summary, I realize that mine is pretty lame. Also, if you happen to find something that doesn't make sense, or horribly offends you, I really want to know so I can correct it. This is my first Glee fic, and I really don't want you guys to have a bad impression of me. So feel free to share those in the reviews!

(**Jesse, Kurt, and Puck's Very Crappy Apartment**)

"Pizza's ready," Jesse announced, leaping from his spot on the couch and practically racing to the oven.

"Someone's excited," Kurt Hummel drawled. He was on the phone with his boyfriend Blaine, who was currently in New York preparing to play the lead for opening night of A Very Potter Musical, which some rich bastard had bought from StarKid Productions and adapted for Broadway.

"Its pizza," Jesse shrugged as though this should be obvious, awkwardly holding said pizza and looking around for something to put it on.

"Dude," Puck snorted, seeing his roommate struggle with their dinner, "just set it back on the stove. Haven't you ever made pizza before?"

Jesse didn't get to answer. Puck was just glad he'd had the opportunity to put the pizza down before falling through the hole in the kitchen floor.

"Daaaaaaammiiiiiiiiiiittt!"

"I thought someone had been in to fix that," Kurt commented, peering into the hole. Jesse responded with a rude hand gesture. "Well, you were the one who wanted to meet the neighbors."

The three unlikely individuals were sharing an apartment. It wasn't remotely fancy, but rent was low, and it was better than living with their disappointed parents.

"Break a leg!" Kurt told his boyfriend over the phone. Sighing wistfully as he hung up, "Hey Puck, how's that pizza?"

"It smells good," Puck answered, using his hand to waft the pizza odors towards his roommate, "but shouldn't we rescues St. James first?"

"We'll rescue him eventually." Kurt said thoughtfully.

Jesse cursed at his roommates through the hole in the kitchen floor. Puck tossed him a pepperoni, but otherwise they ignored him.

(**Apartment above Breadsticks**)

"Karofsky wrote 'Die Fag' on Kurt's garage again," Finn told his wife and he changed out of his pizza suit and put on regular clothes to go to Mercedes' shindig.

"Again?" Quinn sighed, pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"I know, right?" Finn snorted, "You'd think someone would at least tell him he's spelling it wrong!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. This had been going on for years. Ever since Kurt had botched his audition for American Idol, moved back to Lima in embarrassment, and taken over his father's auto repair shop, the homophobic bully from their high school days would get the brilliant idea to write creative graffiti on his garage every few nights.

"I wonder what Rachel's doing here," Quinn changed the subject by asking the obvious question. Of all the members of their high school Glee Club, Berry had been the one everyone had thought would succeed. They'd certainly never expected to see her again.

Two or three years ago, when Jesse St. James had become an employee of the local Piggly Wiggly, it had been a big shock. No one had ever expected to hear from him again either. Now, due to his connections with Puck, Kurt and Santana, he was a regular fixture at their get-togethers.

"No idea," Finn answered after a minute, "Didn't her dad's move to Winnipeg a few years ago?"

"That's in Canada," Quinn agreed. "Hopefully she doesn't end up at the Piggly Wiggly like everyone else. Thank God we bought Breadsticks."

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh good," Finn said, quickly moving toward the door, "that's probably the baby sitter."

(**Mercedes' shindig, two hours later**)

Santana ignored everyone as they glared at her for stuffing all of the Totino's Pizza Rolls into her pockets. Sure it was selfish and a tiny part of her acknowledged that, but after more than ten years of being acquainted with these people, she knew they halfway expected it.

Besides, she'd baked cookies for this party. So technically, it was a fair trade.

She slapped at Puck's hand as he attempted to steal one of her stolen Pizza Rolls.

"Get your own." She informed him.

"I did." He replied with a grin, holding out the receipt from the gas station he'd bought the Pizza Rolls from. "Figured I might need some evidence. See? Artie sold them to me at the 7-11."

"Chill out everybody," Santana informed her friends, "they aren't even the good pizza rolls. It's obvious that they were microwaved. They're better when you cook them in the oven."

"It's not MY fault my roommate fell through the kitchen floor and Kurt and I had to rescue him from the motorcycle gang that lives downstairs."

"You guys really picked a shitty apartment," Finn informed Puck, Kurt and Jesse. "Just sayin'."

"But we get to watch Jesse fall through holes in the floor," argued Kurt, "our apartment is totally awesome."

Jesse repeated his previous rude hand gesture.

"You should be careful who you point that thing at," Mercedes informed him, "one day somebody might take you up on the offer."

Eventually the gang settled in Mercedes' living room, where they reminisced about the 'Good ol' days' for a while, and then got back to business.

"She's not here to marry any of you guys, is she?" Quinn asked, eyeing every guy in the room.

"Damn," Kurt snorted, "you caught me Quinn. Rachel called me a couple months ago, and it knocked 'the gay' right out of me."

For a moment, multiple people stared. Then Puck called bullshit on this.

"Bullshit. You were on the phone with your boyfriend when St. James fell through the floor."

"He's just covering for me, you guys," Finn announced, avoiding eye contact.

Quinn rolled her eyes, not believing him for a second. "Fine, I get it. None of you are dating her. So why is she here?"

"She probably just failed a couple times and gave up on her dreams like the rest of us," Santana said listlessly. She didn't really care about any of the others, but her failed plans were still a sore spot, and she had a tendency to punch anybody who poked it.

Nobody spoke for a long moment, each reminded of their own personal failures.

"You know what happened to me," Jesse reminded the group, "I was the best in high school. But then I got UCLA, and I found I couldn't even compete with some of the students there. There's always going to be somebody who does what you love better than you can. And you know what? I really hate 'That Guy'. He fucking pisses me off."

"We should totally kick 'That Guy's' ass." Puck declared.

"I'll bring the tire iron." Agreed Kurt.

"Forget that," Finn told his stepbrother, "let's borrow your dad's flamethrower!"

The boys continued to discuss the various violent things they'd like to do to the fictional 'That Guy'. One particular idea included the words; hot, metal, pineapple, and anus in the same sentence.

"I would really hate to be That Guy." Mercedes laughed. There was a reason this group still gathered ten years after high school, despite being in their thirties, the could still make each other feel like teenagers.

The group discussed several more positive reasons why Rachel could have chosen to return to Lima, but they all suspected that Santana and Jesse were right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's note:** Hopefully you all are enjoying this. I'm pretty undecided on the relationships at this point, so if you have a preference, I'd love to hear your feedback.

**Disclaimer: glee is not mine**

**(Rachel's Motel Room)**

Every time Rachel Berry looked into a mirror she was reminded of the movie role that could have prevented her from ever reaching this point. The long blonde hair which had created a girl she'd barely recognized was now tainted with several inches of dark root, but it still alarmed her if she didn't go to the mirror expecting it.

A few months ago she'd been hired to star in a Hollywood film. She was to play a cheerleader opposite Johnny Depp as a pirate. At the last minute, however, she'd been replaced by Angelina Jolie. The movie had already received several Oscar nominations.

Whenever she thought about it, it re-pissed her off.

She'd been back in Lima for a week, and had yet to be recognized. Part of her was glad; she didn't really want to be. The other part was deeply annoyed; she'd been singing duets with the Free Credit Report Dot Com Guy for months. She really should be a household name by now.

But alas, this was not to be.

Now she was about to audition for a new role: Cashier at the Piggly Wiggly.

She didn't have any real experience in the role, but she'd played one on stage. She'd scored the role of Cashier Number Four in the Broadway musical _Cashiers!_.

(**Hummel and Son's Auto Repair**)

After a rather large argument with Quinn, Finn had taken to day off to help his step brother repaint his garage. The Auto Repair shop was closed today because of the graffiti, it had been rather large and prominent this time.

This wasn't the first time the two had had to do this. Karofsky and his goons spray-painted Kurt's garage at least once a week, it was getting pretty ridiculous.

"You know," Kurt sighed, running his paint roller over a section of the door which was covered with something insulting about homosexuals. "you'd think these people would have the courtesy to at least spell their insults correctly."

"Seriously," laughed Finn, pointing to a section said somthing extremly rude, but was so illegible that it was slightly humorous.

"This is an insult to graffiti artists everywhere." Kurt declared, painting over a phrase he didn't even attempt to decipher.

The two men spent the majority of the day doing this. Finn marveled at his step brother's ability to remain cheerful as he worked to cover the spray painted insults that were aimed at him. Of course, over the years he'd watched as Kurt morphed from the flamboyant little gay dude he'd known in high school into the Wal-Mart shopping, Car fixing, Flannel wearing guy he was today. Finn could also recall the exact moment that this transformation had begun.

Post _American Idol_.

Finn had always hated that show.

(**Piggly Wiggly- Sue's office**)

'_Dear Diary, even though it's taken fourteen years and my job was taken from me in the process, I have finally done it. I have finally conquered that Glee Club. They are in their thirties now –aging poorly, I might add, and the majority of them are trapped in minimum wage jobs. –Take that, Will Schuester, even the ridiculous amount of product in your hair couldn't make these kids successful now (multiple exclamation points)!_'

**Authors Note**:I hope this chapter didn't offend anybody, I think it's probably the one that got the original story flagged. I orinally went into detail about what the bullies wrote on Kurt's garage and how badly the spelled it. I thought I was being funny, making fun of ignorant people. But I understand how people could be offended, and as I've said, I'm really sorry about that. I hope I've fixed that problem.

I've also had some people ask why Sue would quit coaching to work at the Piggly Wiggly. The answer is that she didn't quit. Let's just say that some of her past discrepancies came to light, and somebody wasn't willing to deal with her. Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews encourage me to update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: **hey you guys, hope you're still enjoying this. Thanks for reading, this story is really fun to write, especially because I'm receiving a bunch of strange mental images as I'm writing it. I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it. So enjoy, and please review. As always, I appreciate any feedback you want to give me.

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

Artie stifled a yawn as he rolled his chair up the wheelchair ramp outside of Breadsticks. He had two jobs, and rarely got any sleep. He didn't need anybody to tell him he was working too much. The truth was, as much as he loved and respected the Fabray-Hudsons's, they could barely afford to pay him minimum wage three days a week, and he'd been working at least five. He cooked, he cleaned, he served, he did his fair share, but they barely noticed. It was always, 'Artie, could you do this?' or 'Artie, would you do that?' He understood that the business was new to them, and a lot of work goes into building a client base in the community, but he wasn't sure he could take it much longer.

Finn wasn't the problem, he was such a space case these days, that nobody really even wanted him back in the kitchen. He spent his days out on the sidewalk dressed as a slice of pizza to advertise the business.

No, the issue was Quinn. She'd been really weird lately.

Artie didn't really know how to describe it.

There were looks. Gestures. Comments. Just little things that seemed out of place. If he didn't know better, he'd almost think that Quinn Fabray had a crush on him. She certainly talked to him more than she did her own husband. At work she was always asking him to do things, or sharing silly jokes. Even when the restaurant was closed, she would text him all the time.

He figured she was just a little confused, and possibly having a midlife crisis.

Not that he would mind if Mrs. Fabray-Hudson had feelings for him, but Artie didn't fancy having to deal with the fallout. Undoubtedly, if he were to act on these feelings, he'd probably wind up worse off than 'That Guy' Quinn had been texting him about during Mercedes' party.

Okay, he didn't really think that Finn would shove a hot metal pineapple up his ass, it wouldn't do any good since he was paralyzed from the waist down. There would probably just be face punching and ostracism, but Artie really didn't need that either.

He honestly didn't know what to do.

(**Piggly Wiggly**)

"Have you heard who the new hire is?" Santana asked Puck during a break in the morning rush. "I know Coach Sylvester was in a really good mood yesterday when I came in at one."

Though Sue was technically, no longer a coach, she still insisted on being addressed as 'Coach Sylvester'.

"I haven't heard anything," Puck replied.

Just then the bells on the door jingled, and in walked Rachel Berry wearing a Piggly Wiggly Polo.

"I'm supposed to start today?" Rachel asked uncertainly, obviously observing the dropped jaws in front of her.

Jesse took this opportunity to fall off the stool he was standing on to stock the top shelf in the dog food aisle. Puck winced at the sound falling bags of dog food landing on something other than the ground.

"Well Berry," Santana said, greeting her old friend with an evil grin, "There's your first assignment. Go help clean that up. You might want to be the one on the ladder., St. James can't even stand on the floor without falling through it. Call an ambulance if he's hurt, kay?"

"Your mean," Puck grinned as he made a note of the new girl's arrival so that it could be used to keep track of her hours until her name could be put into the time clock.

"Naw," Santana laughed, "I'm doing her a favor!"

**Author's note**: I know this chapter was kind of short, but i hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and share your thoughts. I really appreciate your feedback. Now I've got to go walk my dog, maybe if you all review this chapter, she might actually pee this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: **So this is the chapter in which Mr. Schu throws himself a pity party, and we learn a little more about the events of last ten years. In this chapter, I also make up a lot of crap about the future. Don't take anything too seriously. This includes life in general because, in case you haven't noticed, nobody ever makes it out alive. And this story is just me goofing off with cool characters from a television show I enjoy watching.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Nacho Libre, American Idol, or anything else that would be useful to own. I do however, own a female dog that, though adorable, refuses to pee outside, but insists upon emptying her bladder the second we go back in. I also possess the ability to create really long, mostly irrelevant disclaimers. Enjoy the story!

Will Schuester didn't even look up when his early morning class began to shuffle into the room. He didn't kid himself thinking that they were there to learn.

When he'd first began his teaching career at McKinley High, he'd been young and ambitious. He'd wanted to change lives. He'd wanted to be that teacher the students respected because he treated THEM with respect. Over the years, however, so many of his attempts and ideas had been shot down, that he'd finally given up. Never before had he been so content to follow orders.

There was a time, not so long ago, when Will had cared about the students more than anything.

"Mr. Schuester, how do you say 'I have a large cat in my pants' in Spanish?" a kid in the back of the classroom wanted to know.

"I don't." Will replied, deciding right then that he didn't feel like teaching today. He dug around in his desk for the schools copy of '_Nacho Libre'_, and told his students to translate the Spanish parts. Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from imagining the depressingly minimum wage futures awaiting all of them.

'My life has become a cheerless rut.' He thought to himself as the movie began to play. Will supposed that his current lack of ambition could have been caused by the Glee Club being disbanded after only five years. His dream had been to be successful in showbiz. When that fell through, he'd vowed to teach so that future generations of talented youngsters could achieve what he hadn't been able too. Unfortunately, that had ended up being yet another dream ripped to shreds. The worst part of was that his original Glee Kids, the ones who had helped him develop the program, had all been unsuccessful in their quests for fame.

He'd watched it happen.

He'd witnessed Kurt's meltdown on _American Idol_, when Taylor Swift informed him that he couldn't sing. Will didn't have anything against the young country star, but in his opinion, she needed to take her own advice. Of course, this opinion was solely based on the first few live performances he'd observed on television when she was still in her teens. The girl sounded fine on the radio, but when she sang live, he pushed the mute button. It didn't help that this incident had occurred less than a year after Burt Hummel had had another heart attack. This one, he hadn't survived. It always pissed Will of when he thought about changes the boy he'd known in Glee Club had gone through in order to become the mechanic who kept his car functional today.

He'd also seen the few Free Credit Report Dot Com commercials Rachel had been featured in, and thought they were fantastic. He'd also read what the tabloids had said about Angelina Jolie stealing her role in the remake of _Pirates vs. Cheerleaders_. He'd even gone to see _Cashiers!_ when it had been playing on Broadway. And, despite the well intentioned box office flops that were _Titanic: The Musical!_, and _Forest Gump 2_, he had absolutely no idea why the girl had decided to come back to Lima and work at the Piggly Wiggly.

Finn, Puck and Artie had formed a boy band called **Sploink!, **which was still playing the club scene, when the boys weren't busy with their various minimum wage jobs.

Quinn, despite the countless times she'd sworn it would never happen, had joined the ranks of McKinley High graduates who got married right out of high school, had a child, and never left Lima. She'd enrolled in the local community college, and spent three years working full-time at The Gap to pay for it. Now she was the owner of Breadsticks, and the unofficial director of the church Christmas pageant.

Santana went to work at the Piggly Wiggly during her junior year when Sue Sylvester, the former cheerleading coach had been fired and the squad disbanded because McKinley High's new Principal refused to put up with Sue's insanity. Santana had been working her way through the ranks for the last twelve years, and had been about to be promoted to manager, when Sue blackmailed the owner of the Piggly Wiggly and snatched the job up for herself. Santana had been demoted all the way back down to cashier.

Mercedes was the owner of a clothing boutique out on Main Street. She herself designed everything in the shop. Some months were more successful than others, but somehow she kept it running.

At least Tina and Brittany had been successful. Tina was now the Governor of California, and Brittany was a professional Hollywood stunt double.

Will himself hadn't been doing so well these past few years either. He thought his life would improve once he got rid of Sue, but it didn't. Emma had resigned eleven years ago, immediately following an incident in which a leak in the teacher's bathroom flooded the school. She'd been replaced by a male councilor from New Jersey who everyone referred to as Big Mike. Of course, this being Will's life, Big Mike had come to work in Lima so that he could be close to his fiancé who was none other than Terri Schuester (Which Big Mike pronounced 'Shwish-ter', despite repeatedly being told otherwise).

'Maybe it's not us,' Will thought to himself with a frown, 'maybe this town is just a dream sucking black hole of mediocrity.'

Whenever Will contemplated the failures of his Glee Kids, it made him feel like a failure as well. He constantly wondered if he'd been right to encourage them to believe they could make it in showbiz. He frequently asked himself if there were any tidbits of information he could have shared that would have better prepared them for a life outside of a small town in Ohio.

**Author's note**: Hey guys, last time I checked, my stats page was messed up and not showing how many hits this story has. So if you have an extra second, please review and let everyone know you were here. Also, please don't be offended my Mr. Schu's comments about Taylor Swift. I don't like listening to her live, which is why I'll never go to one of her concerts. However, I do own all of her CD's and listen to them frequently. Some people just need a little help, and that doesn't mean their music isn't good. I'm also still interested in hearing which relationships you'd like to see happen here. So yeah, looking forward to reading all of your reviews (insert multiple exclamation points)!

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Author's Note: **Oh come on, you know if you're still reading this your growing kind of fond of these Author's notes. In this chapter, multiple characters have some depressing thoughts. Not a whole lot happens and it's a little short, but it gives some interesting insight about some of the characters. So please read and review.

**(Jesse, Puck and Kurt's Very Crappy Apartment) **

"Well, my dreams of greatness are officially crushed," Kurt announced listlessly after he hung up his cell phone.

"Why's that?" Jesse asked through a mouthful of potato chips. The guys were watching television in the living room of their apartment.

"That was Blaine," Kurt sighed. Jesse rolled his eyes, clearly thinking 'obviously'. "He got fired from the musical. Apparently some guy named Darren Criss complained that he doesn't think Blaine looks enough like Harry Potter."

"Who the Hell is Darren Criss?" Demanded Jesse, personally enraged that somebody dissed an acquaintance of his.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Google it."

Jesse left the room to do so, bumping into the coffee table as he went. He was already thinking of what sort of angry letter he should write, and trying to remember if he had enough change left in his wallet to buy a stamp. In the back of his mind, he was fully aware that nobody cared who he was, but giving them a piece of his mind just made him feel better about himself. He kind of hated that. But sometimes, you just gotta do what you've gotta do.

**(Rachel's Hotel room)**

Rachel's first week at the Piggly Wiggly had left her feeling both physically and emotionally drained.

The work was hard. She was on her feet eight hours a day, mostly hauling boxes and stacking things on shelves. She was personally grateful that Puck was planning to teach her how to use register some point in the near future. Rachel didn't think this would be too hard, Santana made it look really easy.

It was weird being back in Ohio.

Nothing had changed.

But everything was different.

They were different, and so was she.

Over the years she'd tried to keep in contact with her friends, but hadn't been as successful as she would have liked. Now, as their individual stories gradually came to light, Rachel felt the familiar depression she had whenever she reflected on the future she'd thought she'd have ten years ago.

Though she hadn't seen her friends in ten years, they'd still bonded pretty quickly. Despite everything they'd been through, they still had a lot in common.

There were the Glee memories, the fond recollections of the club that had brought them all together in the first place.

Then there was the failure. Each of them found a sick sense of comfort in knowing that they hadn't been the only one who didn't quite make it.

**(Apartment above Breadsticks)**

Lately Finn had been questioning his marriage to Quinn. He wondered why he'd gone back to her after she'd had sex with his best friend and then lied to him about her pregnancy. He wondered why she was constantly rolling her eyes at him. He wondered why she disagreed with every word he said. He was basically asking all of the questions he should have thought about BEFORE getting married.

Getting back with Quinn had seemed like the natural thing to do after breaking up with Rachel. You know, dump the nerd, and pick up the cheerleader. The two of them had been together ever since. Sometimes, however, Finn got the impression that Quinn didn't even like him.

The one time he'd brought the topic up with the guys, everyone had waved it off, insisting that all women secretly hated the men who loved them. Puck was quick to add that Finn and Quinn were obviously made for each other because both of their names end with 'inn'.

Finn wasn't sure that three letters were enough to base an entire relationship on, but he'd let it go.

Now however, as he lay on the bed alone in their apartment, all of his questions came flooding back to him.

Was it his imagination, or had Quinn been running out of flour and mushrooms an awful lot lately? Was that just her way of getting him out of her way? And who was she texting all of the time? He hadn't realized he'd been in her way, as a general rule; he typically just let her do whatever she wanted.

Even when it came to naming their child, poor Sheldon. At least she hadn't listened to Puck and named him Doodle.

He truly wished he had somebody he could discuss his questions with.

Then suddenly, he realized that he did. Quickly he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey mom," he said quietly.

**Author's note**: I can't think of anything creative to talk about before I shamelessly beg for reviews. So I'm not even going to bother this time. Please review and let me know you were here. Please? Pretty Please? Reading reviews makes me happy, so please send me lots of them!

Peace Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: **Hey guys, I was totally stoked to see how many of you reviewed this story. Despite the many story's with like, 500 reviews, I've always felt successful as long as I have more reviews than there are chapters in my story. It's easier to make yourself happy if you don't set your standards ridiculously high. Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I hope everybody enjoys the story.

**Authors Note**: I do not own Glee.

(**Mercedes' Shop)**

Mercedes heard the bells on her shop door jingle while she was in the back room looking for more hangers.

"Hello," She called to the customer, "I'll be with you in just a second."

"Take your time, Mercedes," a familiar voice said kindly. "I'll go ahead and look around, but I'm going to need you to make the final call, we all know I have no taste when it comes to fashion. Everything here looks amazing."

Mercedes smiled as she recognized the voice of her friend Rachel Berry. It was about time that girl came to see her. Mercedes was happy to discover that, at some point in the last ten years, the girl had developed a sense of humor. It made her much more likeable.

"Are you looking for something special?" Mercedes asked, abandoning her search for hangers. She made a note to go by Wal-Mart later and pick some up.

"Kind of," Rachel confessed, "Santana and I are going to see _Pirates Vs. Cheerleaders_ tomorrow night, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us. Also, I'm looking for something to wear that doesn't involve sweatpants or polo shirts with the Piggly Wiggly logo."

"That new movie with Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie? I have been wanting to go see that since it came out!" Mercedes said excitedly. "I should text Kurt. Rachel Berry asking for fashion advice? It would be a dream come true for him!"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"At the risk of sounding like my old annoying high school self," Rachel deadpanned, obviously she'd been asking questions about her personality, and had discovered that a lot of people hadn't really liked her in high school, "I'd just like to point out that Angelina stole that role from me, and I'm pissed."

"Which would be why you're shopping for a hot new outfit before you go see the movie." Mercedes informed her. Rachel rolled her eyes, but followed dutifully behind as Mercedes began to scour the racks for the perfect outfit to see a movie one associates with unpleasantness. Pulling a selection of items from around the store, she handed them to Rachel and ordered her to start trying things on.

One of Mercedes' rules was to never sell anybody something that didn't flatter their body. This meant that trying things on and getting her approval was necessary toward completing a sale. Most customers appreciated the second opinion, some didn't. Mercedes just couldn't stand the thought of bad attention being directed at one of her creations.

"That's the one." Mercedes declared when Rachel emerged from the dressing room wearing a black dress that made her look amazing, "simple, elegant, and positively fabulous!"

"It's very pretty," Rachel agreed, "but isn't it a little to dressy for going to see a movie?"

"Not at all," Mercedes assured her, "the stars dress up to see movies all of the time, so why shouldn't we?"

Rachel didn't have an answer for that, the dress looked fantastic on her, and the price tag had a very reasonable number on it. She decided to go for it.

"And sweetie?" Mercedes called as Rachel was about to leave, "Don't you think it's about time you did something about your hair?"

"Why yes," Rachel said thoughtfully, reaching up to touch her dark roots, "yes it is."

(**Breadsticks**)

"How can we be out of Breadsticks again?" Quinn screamed at her husband.

"I don't know, honey," Finn shrugged, as usual he was out on the streets in his pizza costume. It worked so well for bringing in business; Quinn was making him do it every day, "I have yet to actually work IN the restaurant. Who's in charge of ordering the supplies?"

"I am," Quinn replied, "and I could have sworn we had plenty of dough in the freezer two days ago."

"Has there been anyone back their besides you and Artie?

"I don't think so," Quinn said, thinking carefully.

"Well, I guess it's time to set up that security camera. Let's just watch and see what happens."

(**Sue's Lair**)

Sue didn't have a house. She was no commoner like those who must live in houses. No, Sue Sylvester was much to superior for a house. She lived in a lair.

The word lair just came with certain annotations, and Sue liked that.

Somebody who lived in a lair was typically expected to be good at something. People with lairs were like, superheroes, villains, and vampires. People with lairs typically had some sort of power.

There was nothing Sue Sylvester valued quite as much as power.

The power she'd had a Cheerleading coach at McKinley.

The power she had over the employees at the Piggly Wiggly.

Sure, they weren't quite the same, but Sue still had the power to make others feel inferior, so it pleased her.

Recently she'd discovered internet dating.

Despite being happily married to herself, she sometimes had to admit that there was something missing from her life.

After creating a detailed list consisting of everything from children to as Will Schuester had often suggested, a soul; Sue had decided to try dating again.

So, as she went about her lair preparing for her date, she felt content knowing that the man who was coming to pick her up would meet her exact specifications.

Finally the doorbell rang.

Boy was Sue in for a shock.

**Authors note**: Hey guys, first of all, how many of you noticed that my Author's Note and disclaimer were mixed up? Second, how many of you just scrolled up to check? Third, who do you think Sue's date was? Review and share your answers with me!

Peace Out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else mentioned that happens to belong to somebody else.**

**(Movie Theatre)**

Santana felt weird being at the movies with Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. Typically when she went to the theatre, she was on a date or with Brittany, which was sort of a date too.

"I hope this movie doesn't attract swarms of teenage girls," Rachel was saying to Mercedes. "I see the kids these days, and I pray to God that I was never like that."

"I was," Santana laughed, "sort of. I'd go to movies and try to predict the endings. This annoys anyone who ever sits beside me, so beware. Brittany has always been okay with it, you know, since she typically forgets what movie we were seeing before we make it to the concession stand anyway."

"This is nice," Mercedes said, reaching her hand into the bag of popcorn Santana was holding, "I miss doing things like go to the movies with my friends. Can you believe any of us ever wanted to be grown-ups?"

"Ha. I know, right?" Rachel laughed, "Being an adult kind of blows."

"Seriously," Santana agreed, "life should come with a disclaimer."

Mercedes turned to the group of teenage girls that were seated behind them, discussing boys, and what they would be able to do once they moved out of their parent's homes.

"Don't rush it," She told them, "Being an adult sucks. Enjoy your time in high school. For some of you, those will be the best years of your lives."

"And," Santana said, getting into this, "don't let anyone push you to do things you aren't ready for. If you don't feel right about it, then move the heck on."

"If he really loves you," Rachel added, "he's not going to pressure you if you aren't ready."

"And don't forget to always wear your seatbelts." Concluded Mercedes.

Naturally, the teenagers rolled their eyes at them.

"I would have done the same thing at their age," Santana announced as she turned back around in her seat.

"Me too," agreed both Rachel and Mercedes as the girls behind them began to whisper about the crazy people in front of them.

"It kind of makes me feel better to warn the next generation not to repeat my mistakes," Santana sighed as the girls behind them got up and moved.

"We aren't crazy," Rachel reassured her friends, "we were doing a public service."

(**Jesse, Puck, and Kurt's Apartment**)

"What has become of me?" Puck complained to his roommates, as he took a swig of his beer.

"Nothing at all," Jesse sighed, flipping through the channels on the television. "We are all stuck in a self-depreciating rut. Why is there never anything good on TV on Saturday nights?"

"Because cool people aren't watching TV on Saturday nights," Kurt sighed, he was stretched out on the couch with a large bag of generic potato chips.

"We're cool people," Puck argued, "I mean, just look at us. We've got our chips, our beer, and our Animal Planet. What could possibly be cooler than watching reruns of _Animal Hoarders_ with your bros?"

"Getting laid." Jesse answered immediately.

"The zombie apocalypse," Kurt suggested monotonously as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

"True," agreed the other two.

"Is it bad that I'd actually forgotten about that?" Puck asked, looking mildly concerned.

"Yes." Both Jesse and Kurt answered in unison.

"Damn," Puck sighed, finishing his beer and getting up to get another. "Anyone else want anything?"

The other two raised their hands.

"You guys," Puck laughed, "if we're going to get drunk tonight, we should call Finn and tell him to bring more beer. It will be just like old times!"

**Authors note**: This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but then as I was writing about the party I realized that it would make the chapter to long. So now you get a short chapter now, and a really long one whenever I get to post chapter 9. Besides, short chapters give me fewer opportunities to get myself in trouble. Also, does Anybody know Blaine's Last name? I don't recall it being mentioned on the show (I could be wrong though), so I only know what I've read on this website, and I've read several different ones. Also, I don't know if they've gotten the stats page fixed yet, so make sure you review and let me know you were here!

Peace Out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine**

**Authors note: Hey guys, this is one of my favorite chapters. I laugh every time I read it. It's kind of dumb if you don't take your time and mentally picture the characters actions. Just wanted to give ya'll a heads-up so you could mentally prepare yourselves. Enjoy!**

(**After the Movie**)

"Oh gosh Rachel," Mercedes laughed as the girls were exiting the theatre, "you are so lucky they decided not to use you for that. It was the worst movie I have ever seen!"

"I know!" Rachel had been laughing hysterically throughout most of the movie, for some reason, she found the whole thing to be unintentionally hilarious.

"As a former cheerleader," Santana informed the girls, nearly in tears from all of her laughter, "I'm offended!"

The girls were getting into Rachel's car, which she'd recently bought at a used car dealership after her fourth paycheck from Piggly Wiggly hit the bank, when Santana announced that Puck had texted her and was asking them to bring tacos.

"I'm assuming that that's his way of inviting us to the party?" Rachel snorted, "unless I'm wrong about the innuendo."

"Wow Rachel," Santana laughed, "you know, I wasn't even thinking about it that way."

Rachel shrugged and tried to look embarrassed.

"Taco Bell does sound good," commented Mercedes, "I could totally destroy a quesadilla right now."

"Do you want me text Puck back and say we'll do it?" Santana asked the girls.

"Just say we'll go to Taco Bell. We don't want to agree to any funny stuff," declared Mercedes.

"I like the way you think," Rachel laughed. "And one of those ninety nine cent bean burritos would definitely hit the spot."

"They just want us to pick up six regular tacos," Santana informed the girls, "and more beer. I say we get the 'lite' stuff, since none of those guys will drink it."

So that's how the girls ended up joining Puck, Jesse and Kurt at their really crappy apartment and partying it up with tacos and booze.

"Just be careful in the kitchen once you guys start drinking," Puck warned the girls, "St. James broke the damn floor."

"The floor was already broken," Jesse argued, nearly falling through the hole as he got another three beers out of the fridge. He was careful to avoid it as he headed back to the living room to deliver the beverages to Kurt and Rachel. Poor Jesse was developing a reputation for being rather klutzy.

"Rachel wasn't sure if you guys were asking us to go to Taco Bell, or begging us to come over and sleep with you," Santana told Puck, laughing as she passed her cellphone across the kitchen table to show him the text message he had sent her, which said simply, 'bring on the tacos!'

"Hell yeah!" shouted Puck, pumping his fist in the air excitedly. He'd already had several beverages, and thought he was hilarious. He kind of was.

"I call Santana," Kurt sang from the living room.

"Finally!" Santana shrieked excitedly rushing out of the kitchen, "baby, I am soo yours."

"Meeeeerrrr-saaaaaaaaay-deeeeeeeeez!" Shouted Jesse, emphasizing every syllable.

Santana had returned and the girls were laughing at the boy's antics.

"Damn," Puck looked totally depressed as he realized which girl was left. "I guess I'm not getting any."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a look which clearly said 'oh really?'

"Berry's got a dirty mind," Mercedes apologized, joining her friends at the table. However, she quickly realized that any possible amusement would be occurring in the living room, because Puck and Santana were on the fast track to disappearing into Puck's bedroom.

In the living room, Mercedes sat down beside Kurt on the couch. Rachel was in an arm chair across from them, and Jesse was seated on the floor.

"I like your hair," Jesse said suddenly, staring straight ahead.

The three other occupants each gave each other a once-over to see if any of them had changed their hair recently. Kurt pointed at Rachel, who had finally gone back to her natural color.

"Thanks," She told Jesse, looking around awkwardly.

"If you two are still this awkward around each other, you need more alcohol," Declared Mercedes, glancing from the Rachel to Jesse. "We aren't in high school anymore, and this evening will not end with eggs in anybody's face."

"Let's play 'Appliances'," suggested Kurt.

"Great idea," Mercedes said a little too loudly.

"I love this game," Jesse told Rachel, who was officially lost.

"We've confused Rachel," Mercedes sang cheerfully, she was shaping up to be quite the loud drunk.

"We used to play Monopoly," Kurt said for Rachel's benefit, "but then we lost all of the pieces, and couldn't afford a new game. If you'll look around, you'll notice that we can't afford much of anything. So, we started making up our own games. Most of them are pretty ridiculous, but 'Appliances' is great when everyone's been drinking."

"Basically, you just look around, start imitating an appliance that we don't have, and everyone else has to guess what you are. It's like Charades, only better." Jesse explained further. "I'll demonstrate. This one should be easy."

He walked into the kitchen and got a piece of bread. Then he sat down in the middle of the floor, put the bread in his mouth, and held it there for a few minutes. Then suddenly he spit out the bread, launching it across the room, and yelled 'BING!"

"Are you a toaster?" Rachel asked, giggling slightly.

"Yep," Jesse grinned, "you're next."

Mercedes and Kurt cheered as Rachel guessed correctly.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Rachel laughed, but picked up a pen and drew an on/off switch on her hand. She then pressed the 'on' end of the switch and began to spin in circles and make 'whirring' noises.

"A mixer! A mixer! A mixer!" Mercedes shrieked. Rachel shook her head.

"An electric fan" Jesse guessed.

"Are you a blender?" Kurt asked. Rachel stopped spinning and stumbled to her chair.

"No fair," Mercedes complained, "they're the same thing."

"I consider a blender to be the thing used to make thickened beverages like smoothies and milkshakes. A mixer is more for mixing cake batter, or making cornbread." Rachel replied, defending her 'Appliance' of choice. "And an electric fan is a completely different type of appliance!"

While Rachel and Mercedes were having this conversation, Kurt was in the kitchen preparing for his performance. He walked back into the living room and stood in front of his friends. Then he used his lips to make a 'popping' noise, and spit out a paper wad.

"Ice maker?" guessed Jesse, not appearing very confident in his answer.

"I think you guys have one of those," Mercedes laughed, holding up her glass, which was full of ice.

Kurt 'popped' again, and Mercedes screamed "Popcorn Popper!" Kurt pointed excitedly at her, and proceeded to shoot his paper wads around the room.

"Ew." Rachel said simply, brushing a particularly wet one off of her face.

Mercedes got up and did the robot, then proceeded to act as though she were sweeping the floor.

"A quesadilla maker?" Joked Rachel, having no idea what Mercedes was doing.

"An illegal immigrant?" suggested Jesse, earning himself some weird looks.

"A robot maid?" Suggested Puck, as he and Santana emerged from the bedroom.

"Yes!"

"Like Rosy from the Jetsons?" asked Santana, "that would be so flipping sweet!"

The game sort of broke up after that, prompting a discussion about how awesome robot servants would be, which somehow lead to a Puck and Mercedes arguing about politics. Which is when everyone else became aware that it was already three in the morning, which explained why they all fell asleep when the entertaining festivities ended.

**Authors Note**: So, this chapter originated with a mental image of Rachel pointing at Jesse and saying 'haha, you're a toaster!' It made absolutely no sense, but made me laugh for some reason…and that's where the game 'Appliances' was born. Also, my stats page is STILL messed up, so PLEASE review and let me know you were here.

Peace Out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Authors Note**: Hey guys, the stats page is finally fixed, so totally stoked about that. How bout we celebrate by submitting an abundance of reviews to this story? Love it? Hate it? Review it and tell me.

Disclaimer: I still do not own glee.

(**Finn's apartment**)

Finn was checking his Facebook like he always did before he got dressed for work when he saw the pictures Mercedes had posted from the party.

He clicked on the album immediately.

The very first photo was of Rachel stepping in a greasy popcorn bowl as she stumbled back to her seat after taking her turn in Appliances. The look on her face was hilarious, and Finn wished he'd been there to see it.

As he skimmed through the rest of the album, which included all sorts of pictures of his friends having fun (and Jesse St. James crashing into things and falling over).

"I wish I could have made it, but the boss said no," he commented on the album.

"Whipped!" Puck replied, almost immediately to the comment.

"It was great!" Rachel added. A few seconds later, she clicked the 'like' button beneath the photo of herself with her foot in the bowl.

"I'm sorry I missed it, but why are we all on facebook at five in the morning?" Artie commented after Rachel, he also 'liked' the album.

"Getting ready for work," Puck typed back.

"The boss wants Me, Puck, Jesse, and Santana at the P.W by six," Rachel added at the same time Puck was typing his reply.

"I love having unrelated conversations in the comments on other people's photo albums," Santana added her two cents into the facebook conversation.

"I love that you're all blowing up Mercedes phone right now, and she doesn't even hear it blasting 'Who Let the Dogs Out' at top volume every time you make a comment." Kurt commented on the album as well.

Following this comment were four more from various people saying 'oops.'

Finn smiled as he started instant messaging with Puck and Artie about their band's upcoming gig at 'The Place to Be', the new night club in Columbus.

(**Sue's Lair**)

For the first time in her life, Sue Sylvester could not think of a way to creatively insult Will Schuester's hair.

She'd been completely shocked when she'd opened her door last night to find the Spanish teacher holding a bouquet. She'd been almost completely honest on her online profile, describing her perfect man all the way down to the length of his big toe. Will was the last person she'd expected to be matched up with.

He too looked completely shocked. Possibly because the photo she'd used was one of the Madonna shot's that the Glee Kids had taken so many years ago.

"Sue," he'd said, composing himself and handing her the flowers, "it's good to see you again."

"Really?" She'd asked in surprise before composing herself and changing her tone, "I mean, of course it is."

"So are you ready?" Will had asked, offering her his arm.

"You really want to do this?" Sue had asked, "Seriously?"

Will had shrugged. Obviously the man was desperate.

Surprisingly, the evening had gone well. The two had gone bowling and tried to make each other laugh by bowling ridiculously. Sue had even gotten a strike, though it wasn't in their lane.

After the bowling, they had gone to a bar for drinks. That was how they'd ended up back at Sue's lair, waking up together the next morning.

All Sue could think about was Will's hair. It was rather fascinating.

With a sigh of regret, she drug herself out of bed and began to prepare for her day at the Piggly Wiggly. For once she wished that it was one of those grocery stores that was closed on Sundays.

(**Piggly Wiggly**)

It was a busy day at the Piggly Wiggly because the stock truck comes on Sunday. So, while Santana ran the register, Rachel, Puck, Jesse, and three high school boys worked to unload the truck and begin their weekly regimen of shelf stocking.

"So Rachel," Puck said as the two were stocking toilet paper in the back of the store, "what would you do if you had to hide an elephant in your house?"

Rachel, still a little hung over from the night before, just looked at him for a second.

"I would throw a sheet over it and hope that nobody would notice," she said finally, "why?"

Puck shrugged. Sometimes he just got bored when he was stocking the shelves. He'd really hoped Berry's answer would be more humorous.

"Just wondering," he said, "what is the difference between chopped beef and pea soup?"

"Where we stock them in the store," Rachel replied, passing another package of two-ply up to Puck, who was arranging them on the top shelf.

"True," he agreed. He shouted the same question across the store to Jesse, who was trying to stuff as many bags of M&M's into the bins up front as he possibly could.

Rachel couldn't see it, but Jesse just shrugged in response.

"Anybody can chop beef," Puck announced, "but nobody can pea soup!"

Rachel snorted.

"Shut it Puckerman," she laughed, swatting his leg and passing him yet another package of Angel Soft.

(**Random Truck Stop in Pennsylvania**)

Blaine shivered and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his baseball hat. He hated himself for lying to Kurt. If he'd just told his boyfriend the truth, he never would have gotten into this mess.

He'd run out of hair gel months ago and hadn't been able to afford to pay rent, let alone buy another bottle. So of course he couldn't afford a bus ticket. Blaine had been hitch- hiking since Brooklyn. He'd thought he'd hit the jackpot when a truck driver had stopped and agreed to take him as far as Columbus.

Unfortunately, that driver had just abandoned him at a remote truck-stop somewhere in the Pennsylvania wilderness.

"Surely another truck will stop here tonight," he told himself. He'd messed up really bad and needed to get back to Ohio. He was willing to do just about anything to get there.

**Author's Note: so, what do you think? Are ya gonna review it? huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter, could be tomorrow, could be next week sometime. Reviews really do help determine that.**

**Still curious about what relationships ya'll want to see. I've heard Finchel, Puckleberry, and the 'Inn's. So I do want your opinions.**

**Also, one of the later chapters of this story takes place entirely on Facebook, so be on a look out for that.**

**REVIEW! ...please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Rachel was amazed at how fast the year had flown by. She'd been in Ohio since early March when there'd still been snow on the ground. She found it mind blowing that people were already starting to put up their Christmas decorations.

She observed several people out in their yards putting up lights as she walked back to her hotel after her date with Puck. Gas prices had gone up again, so she'd been leaving her car parked as much as possible. She should have accepted his offer of a ride since it was already getting dark and starting to snow, but she didn't want anybody to know she was still living in the motel on the rough end of town.

After work he'd invited her to McDonald's for salads. She'd had fun, despite getting spinach stuck in her teeth and having to discover it on her own during a bathroom break. Otherwise Puck had been on his best behavior, though Rachel wasn't sure if that was because he'd changed, or because he knew that Santana, Kurt, Jesse and Mercedes would kill him if he tried anything.

The Piggly Wiggly already looked as though Santa had thrown up all over it, from the Christmas trees for sale outside, to the red and white snowflakes that she and Jesse had hung from the ceiling last week.

Christmas was already a week away. She'd gotten her shopping done already; since times had been pretty hard this year, she and her friends were skipping the gift exchange and ordering pizza. They'd decided they at least deserved Dominos.

She only had one thing to really stress about, but it was a big one.

(**Breadsticks**)

"So what are you doing for Christmas this year, Artie?" Quinn asked as the two were preparing an order of party-sized pepperoni pizzas for the one of the law firms in town that was having an office party.

"I'm spending it with Brittany," Artie replied, sprinkling cheese on the pizza closest to him, "was one of these supposed to have extra cheese?"

"No," Quinn answered, "I didn't know you were back with Brittany."

"Yeah," Artie said with a smile, thinking fondly of his dimwitted on again/off again girlfriend.

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Artie said, "what are you and Finn planning to do?"

"Well, there's the church pageant and everything involved with that, then Christmas Eve with my mom, and Christmas day with Finn's mom." Quinn answered with none of the excitement that she usually displayed around the holidays. "I just can't get excited about any of it."

"I'm sure you will as the time gets closer," Artie said reassuringly, "maybe once Finn gets the lights up around this place. I think I saw him get a ladder out of the truck earlier."

Quinn smiled for Artie's benefit, but she wasn't sure anything could get her in the holiday mood this year. Certainly not after the news she'd gotten from the doctor yesterday.

(**Yellow Volkswagen, somewhere in Pennsylvania**)

"I really appreciate this," Blaine told the elderly hippie behind the wheel of the tiny car, "you have no idea."

He'd left the truck stop and started walking sometime around midnight when it became apparent that trucks stopping there were few and far between. He'd just been hoping to find the interstate and a kind stranger.

"No worries, dude," the hippie said with a warm smile, "I'm going right through Lima!"

"You're a life saver."

"How long have you been out there?" The Hippie asked, "I'm Stan, by the way."

"Not too long," Blaine answered vaguely.

Stan didn't quite believe him, but he didn't push the matter. He just drove in silence for a while.

"Where are you traveling from kid?" he asked as they passed the 'Welcome to Ohio sign'.

"New York."

Stan whistled.

"The big city, eh? I went to New York once back in the eighty's. Certainly not the friendliest bunch are they?" Stan said conversationally, "Thought I had what I took to sing on Broadway. Crazy, right?"

"I don't think it's crazy at all," Blaine told the older man, now looking at him with a new kind of respect. "I did the same thing."

"Well," Stan laughed, "fancy that."

(**Mercedes' Apartment**)

"Have you heard anything? Santana demanded the second Mercedes opened the door.

"No," Mercedes sighed, "What took you guys so long? I was expecting you an hour ago."

"Brittany forgot her shoes," Santana groaned. "I just wish she'd text us, I really want to know how it went."

"I'm giving it ten more minutes, then I'm calling her," Mercedes declared. "Kurt and I put the tree together last night, so it's ready to be decorated."

"Yay!" Brittany hopped up and down with excitement. She'd always loved Christmas. The blonde skipped into the living room and began to put ornaments on the tree.

Santana's phone finally rang.

"What took you so long?" She demanded in soon as she answered. Mercedes motioned for her to put it on speakerphone.

"The snow slowed me down a lot," Rachel's voice answered.

"You're on speakerphone," Mercedes informed her, "so how was it?"

"Was he nice to you?" Santana demanded, "I'll kick his ass if he wasn't."

"You guys, he was a perfect gentleman." Rachel laughed at her friends over reactions.

"So are you two going out again?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"I don't know," Rachel replied hesitantly, "I'm not sure I'm ready to commit to anything."

"You should," Brittany said, "you're getting kind of old."

"Thanks for that Brittany," Rachel sighed. "I just need to think. It was just McDonald's, it's not like he wants to go steady or anything."

"But did you have fun?" Mercedes asked, "That's the most important thing."

"Yeah, I did," Rachel answered after a second, "but hey, I'm really tired. Is it okay if I call you sometime tomorrow?"

"That would be great." Santana said, "'night Rache'."

"Later girlie," Mercedes agreed.

**Authors Note**: Dun dun dun…looks like everybody's got a secret…anyone want to make some guesses? Review and share them.

**Shameless story plug**: If you, like me, think that Glee and Zombies go surprisingly well together, make sure you check out my new story: **Life as we Knew It**. Lots of violence, action, excitement, Puckleberry, and Rachel is quite the badass.

Peace Out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**(Crappy motel in Lima)**

It was snowing when Blaine arrived in Lima. It was also two in the morning, and he was completely exhausted.

He used the last of his cash to rent a motel room for the next week, and then found his room and crashed immediately.

A few hours later he woke up to the sounds of a woman screaming in the room next door.

'You get what you pay for,' he thought to himself, pulling his pillow up around his ears to muffle some of the noise. He thought about knocking on the door that connected the two rooms and asking her to tone it down, but couldn't muster the energy.

The thin pillow did nothing the stifle the noises, so he finally got up, took a hot shower and made a pot of coffee.

"_Please, I'll have the money; just give me a few more days!"_

A line like that would get anyone's attention.

Then again, this motel was known for its drug deals and prostitution busts. Perhaps it would be good to find a job and get the hell out of here as quickly as possible.

Finally, after he was fully awake, the woman next door stopped screaming.

'Thank God', Blaine thought to himself as he sipped the coffee from the tiny foam cup the hotel had provided. Then he heard the door next door slam, and out of curiosity, went to the window to see who it was.

Blaine cursed.

'Naturally. This is my punishment for lying about the musical," he thought, 'Karma is a bitch.'

* * *

**(Mr. Schuester's Classroom)**

It was the last day of school before Christmas, and Mr. Schuester's Spanish class was having a party.

The students had brought in all sorts of soft drinks and finger foods, and they were listening to mariachi music so loudly that every teacher in the hall had closed their doors.

Will felt fantastic.

He couldn't believe the difference in himself. He'd been seeing Sue regularly for the past month, and he was beginning to let himself believe that it was a good thing. That for once, this could actually end well for him.

He hardly dared even think it after his past few years, but he really, really wanted to.

The school bell rang and all of the students scrambled for the door.

"Have a great Christmas!" he shouted as they left.

* * *

(**Rachel's Motel**)

Rachel didn't know what to do. She'd thought she'd have time to make the money and pay the bastard off. She just needed one more paycheck, and she'd be able to.

But he wasn't giving her that chance.

She'd left her room and gotten into her car, but she couldn't think of anywhere to go, so she decided to go back in her room where it was relatively warm.

She cursed desperately, as though shouting every foul word she knew could save her. She knew it was useless.

A few years ago she'd dated a guy she'd known was trouble, but he'd said he could make her famous. Stupidly, she had believed him. Now he was making her pay for it.

After they'd broken up, Rachel had found out that the guy had made a sex tape, though he'd sworn nobody would ever see it.

Shortly after that however, he'd changed his mind. He'd realized that he could potentially get rich if he gave the tape to the tabloids, and she'd agreed to stop singing, quit acting and double whatever they would give him if he agreed not to release the tape.

He'd given her two years.

Time just ran out.

All she'd needed was one more paycheck. She'd already made the other payments.

She screamed in frustration.

Her life was finally starting to improve, and now this.

It just wasn't fair.

"Merry effing Christmas," she muttered to herself, seriously contemplating the idea of hiding under her bed for the rest of her life.

* * *

(**Christmas Pageant**)

Finn hoped it was stress that was causing Quinn to be so rude to him, but it was really starting to make him crazy.

If it hadn't been for their son and the upcoming holiday, he'd seriously consider staying with his mom for the rest of the holiday.

Quinn yelled at him at home, she yelled at him at work, and now she was yelling at him at the church.

"What is your problem?" He finally snapped, scaring a few of the children who'd gathered around his wife for last minute costume alterations.

"This really isn't the time," Quinn told him snottily, "why don't you go wait with the rest of the audience."

"I think Mrs. Jenkinson can handle it for a few minutes," Finn replied, now in a more reasonable voice. "We need to talk."

"So talk." Quinn spat once the two were outside, "and hurry."

"You've been a real bitch lately," Finn told her, causing one of the old ladies passing them to glare at him, "and it needs to stop. It's like you don't even like me anymore."

"Oh get over yourself!" Quinn snorted, though she didn't deny it.

"I think I want a divorce," Finn said quietly, unable to look at her, "I think you and I getting married was a mistake."

"Alright," Quinn said louder than necessary, "fine. Let's go inside and announce to the entire congregation that we're getting a divorce. That sounds fantastic."

"Stop," he told her, grabbing her arm as she headed for the door, "it's none of their business. And we need to make this Christmas good for our son, since it's probably going to be the last time we spend one together."

Finn didn't even look at his wife as he walked around her and went to find a seat for the play. He told everyone who would listen that his son was playing a wise man.

**Author's note: I'll bet no one saw that coming. I know I didn't. **

**Next chapter- Rachel's secret is exposed, and crappy Christmas' for all.**

**Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**(Christmas at Mercedes' Apartment)**

The apartment was decorated festively, and almost everyone from the old group was present. Puck and Santana had gone to get the pizzas, while Brittany amused Jesse and Kurt.

Rachel and Mercedes were in the kitchen making cookies for the group to decorate later, because you're never too old for Christmas cookies.

"You're really quiet," Mercedes stated, very tempted to ask what was wrong.

"I've had a rough week," Rachel replied hoarsely, she'd been crying so much lately that she could barely talk.

"Are you getting sick?" Mercedes asked the other girl with a concerned look on her face.

"Possibly," Rachel was definitely feeling sick.

"Well pep up, girlie, we ordered a couple slices of cheese-less pizza just for you." Mercedes declared.

That got a small smile.

Rachel hated herself for being such a drag, but she couldn't muster the energy to be truly festive. Maybe she should make up an excuse leave early.

And then she saw what her friends were watching on the TV in the living room, and knew she needed to get out of there pronto.

"I think I am sick," Rachel murmured, "I'm really sorry, but I think it would be better for me to go home and lie down. I'm so sorry."

She raced out the door, and was in her car with before any of them were fully aware she was leaving.

It was a miracle that Rachel managed to get back to her motel without crashing, as the tears falling strained her vision.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she got out of her car and was running back to her motel room, when suddenly she slipped on ice and crashed into something solid.

"Damn it!" She heard somebody say right before her head hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

(**Meanwhile at Mercedes' party**)

"What's up with her?" Kurt asked Mercedes, coming into the kitchen to help out after Rachel left.

"I have no idea," Mercedes declared, "she said she felt sick."

"Hmm," Kurt said, picking up one of the cookie cutters to help Mercedes get done faster. "she was moving pretty fast."

All of a sudden they simultaneously heard Puck arrive with the pizza, and Jesse start cursing loudly in the living room.

Dropping their cookie cutters, the two friends raced to see what was going on.

Then they found out why Rachel had been feeling sick.

* * *

(**Quinn's Mother's house**)

Sheldon had had a fantastic day at his grandma's house. He'd gotten to decorate cookies, open presents, play in the snow and go caroling with her knitting group. He sort of wondered why his mother was being so quiet and his father was so excited about everything, but he put that aside.

It was Christmas Eve, and though it was a lot of fun, tomorrow was the day he was really excited about. He still didn't understand how a fat man in a red suit could fly around the world in a sleigh pulled by deer just to climb down a bunch of chimney's and deliver presents, but he hoped he'd made it on the 'nice' list.

Right now his father was helping him put together the bicycle his grandma had given him for Christmas. She'd said it would make exercise fun.

Sheldon didn't know about that, but he was excited about being able to ride his bike around the neighborhood, and perhaps get a paper route and make some extra money like the kids did on TV.

"There we go," Finn said, setting the bike's kickstand, "what do you think Sheldon, want to try it out?"

"Yeah!"

Finn went back inside to get the helmet Quinn's mom had bought to go with the bike.

The look on the woman's face told Finn exactly what she and Quinn had been talking about before he'd barged in. Obviously he wouldn't be getting any sympathy from her.

* * *

(**The Crappy Motel in Lima where Rachel and Blaine are staying**)

Blaine cursed himself yet again for his terrible timing. Not only had he rented the Motel room right beside none other than Rachel Berry, he'd also injured the poor girl.

He hadn't even had time to shout or move out of the way when he'd seen her barreling toward him.

'Should I call an ambulance?' he wondered, checking first to see if she was breathing, then to see if there was any blood.

She was, and there wasn't much.

Then it had dawned on him that he needed to get her out of the snow, because it looked like there was only more on the way. In fact, the guy on the television had said the blizzard conditions were likely.

So he'd gathered the unconscious female up in his arms, carried her into his room, and gently laid her on the bed.

After that, he didn't know what to do.

It already looked like she was going to have some interesting facial bruises. He wondered why the girl had been racing through a parking lot in this weather.

He figured that since he'd rescued her, he had the right to ask a couple of questions once she woke up.

**Authors note: What's up ya'll? I guess the stats page is busted again. Somehow I've gotten several reviews on this story, yet it appears that no one has even clicked on it. Unless my readers are magical beings, which I suppose is possible, that means that the stats page sucks. So, You guys are just going to have to review and let me know you were here!**

**Next Chapter: When Rachel goes back to work, she finds out who her friends are. Also, the 'Inn's split.**

**Coming Soon: With Christmas being such a disappointment for all, they're just going to have to make New Year's Eve really freakin' awesome.**

**So review and stay tuned!**

**Peace Out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(Day after Christmas, Apartment above Breadsticks)**

Quinn couldn't stop crying as Finn packed his old high school duffle bag. They'd agreed that they both needed some time apart, so Finn was going to crash at his stepbrother's apartment, and she and Sheldon would be staying with her mom.

The two had told their son that his father was going on a trip.

"Well," Finn said finally as he zipped his bag, "I guess I'll see you."

He hugged his son on the way out the door, and prayed that none of the neighbors could see his face as the tears fell.

"Bye," Quinn whispered to her husband's retreating back. Heading back inside, she put a movie on for Sheldon and retreated into her bedroom to cry some more.

She didn't know when it had happened, but at some point over the last ten years, she and Finn had just stopped loving each other. It had been a gradual, mutual thing.

She hated it.

As she went into the bathroom to wash her face, her eyes fell on the closet which held the bag of pregnancy tests she'd picked up four days ago at the Dollar General after her doctor had suggested pregnancy as a diagnosis for her morning sickness and weight gain.

She really hoped he was wrong, but got the bag out of the closet and went to the kitchen to fill a big jug up with water.

(**Piggly Wiggly**)

Rachel dreaded having to walk through those doors.

She knew that by this point, everyone knew her secret.

"_Hey, you are officially as famous as you will ever be," Blaine had told her after she'd accidentally spilled everything in response to his question about why she'd been running across the parking lot on Christmas Eve. "Somebody thinks they can make a profit off of a sex tape with you in it. You could almost consider it a compliment."_

She smiled, recalling how her old acquaintance had attempted to comfort her. She'd vaguely recalled him from a show choir competition in high school, but it had taken her a while to figure out who he was. Once she'd finally identified him a Kurt's boyfriend, he'd given her another secret to keep.

"_He doesn't know that I'm here." He'd said when she'd asked, "I lied to him about being cast in a Broadway musical. The only truth being that I AUDITIONED. I didn't make it, but I told Kurt I did so that he could at least have SOMETHING to be positive about. After what he went through after his dad died, I couldn't say 'no, I didn't get the role. I really needed it though, since I can barely afford rent, let alone hair gel.' Was it wrong? Yes. Was it stupid? Absolutely. When he finds out, will my ass get dumped? Most likely. But apparently that's the role I've chosen to play in his life. They guy who always gives him something to look forward to when life sucks. I'm still that guy who tries to be prince charming, even when my own life totally blows."_

That night had been the first time she'd discussed her problem with another human being. It actually made her feel a little bit better.

But now she had to go back to work and face her friends.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel got out of her car and went inside.

Immediately she was enveloped in an enormous hug.

"I've been trying to call you all weekend," Santana whispered, "are you okay? Forget I asked that, of course you aren't."

"I'm not," Rachel confirmed, "but I think I might be eventually."

It was weird to be hugging Santana Lopez and knowing that the other woman genuinely cared about what she was going through.

"Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm here," the former cheerleader told her earnestly, "And if anybody dares to bother you about it, I will kick their freakin' asses."

"Thanks," Rachel told her friend.

"That's what friends are for," Santana said, releasing Rachel from her bear-hug with a grin," and hey, we super sluts gotta stick together. I got your back, girlie!"

Getting through the day was hard. It seemed like most of the customers who came in just wanted to get a glimpse of Hollywood's most recent scandal. At one point, when Karofsky and his gang of thugs came in to harass her, things would have gotten out of hand if Jesse and Puck hadn't stepped in.

Even Coach Sylvester was nice to her, after the boys had stopped what could have easily turned into an assault; she'd kicked them out and permanently banned them from the store.

"I'm not actually allowed to do that," Sue had confided, "but I don't believe those guys are smart enough to realize that."

Santana had been amazing, pulling Rachel off to the side whenever she'd witnessed the girl becoming overwhelmed with it all.

"I don't think I could have done it without you guys," Rachel told her friends as they were clocking out. "I really appreciate it."

"No prob," Puck declared, patting the girl on the back.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, "defending your honor was totally worth having Karofsky punch me in the face."

"You're totally owning that black eye, Jesse," Rachel informed him, earning herself a small grin.

When Rachel got back to her Motel that evening, she turned her cellphone on and began to check her messages.

Santana hadn't been kidding, she'd left six voicemails and about a hundred text messages. Mercedes, Puck, Jesse, Kurt and Brittany had all left multiple messages a well, most along the lines of 'are you okay? Who should I kill.'

Brittany had left a sweet little message about unicorns, rainbows, and a zebra named Larry.

Even Blaine had sent her a text while she was working today asking if she needed him to send her an inspirational text message.

As she read all of these messages, Rachel finally began to feel a little better.

**Author's note: Um…apparently you're lack of reviews make me update even faster. Don't get any ideas, reviews are like crack to me, and I need a fix, ha. Also, my stats page is still busted, so review and let me know you were here.**

**Next chapter: New Year's Festivities are planned.**

**After that: The Facebook chapter I was telling you guys about. I thought it would be cool to see the aftermath of the New Year's chapter played out on Facebook.**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace Out! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**Authors note: Hey guys, I kind of decided that if I can make up the future of the world, I can create a fictional town in Ohio, because I'm just kind of awesome like that. Also, the last few chapters have been kind of dark, so at least some portions of this one are going to be light and goofy. Just by the way, I wrote this chapter back in December…long before the preview for tonight's episode. You're welcome**.

* * *

'_I just found twenty bucks on the sidewalk. You up for getting totally wasted and singing karaoke badly?' _

Blaine pressed send, waited for a reply.

He'd spent the past week job hunting, and he'd finally gotten one bartending at a Chile's in Sparta, a small town a few miles east of Lima, and had managed to get an advance on his paycheck in order to pay rent for the next two weeks.

'_Sounds fun.'_

He and Rachel were officially calling themselves Blainchel, because of how quickly they'd bonded.

In the week since Christmas Eve, the pair had gone from being complete strangers, to leaving the doors that attached their rooms unlocked whenever they were at the motel.

He was actually kind of surprised that she wasn't spending New Year's Eve with her friends, but when he'd asked about it she'd just said that most of the group just didn't feel like celebrating this year.

He knew that feeling well.

However, he'd never gotten drunk with a friend and sang karaoke badly before, and damn it, he wanted to try it.

* * *

**(Puck, Kurt, Jesse and now Finn's Very Crappy Apartment)**

"Do the maintenance people ever come up here?" Finn asked the guys after he nearly fell through the hole in the floor.

"Nope," Kurt told him, "that thing's been here about a year now."

"Most of us have gotten used to walking around or stepping over it," Puck laughed, shooting a meaningful look at Jesse, who returned the sentiment by flipping him off.

"Jesse falls through it at least once a week," Kurt explained for Finn's benefit, "the bikers downstairs have even given him a nickname."

"What?" Finn asked, glancing around to see his friends all sharing a moment of laughter.

"Puberty," Puck laughed, "because he always shows up unexpectedly, at inconvenient times."

"They considered calling him balls, you know, 'cause he just drops in, but then Rachel informed them that balls only drop once, and Jesse drops frequently." Kurt snorted at the anatomy joke.

Finn, who actually hadn't seen much of his ex, asked how she'd been. The guys explained all of the main points of the last year, and left Finn nearly speechless.

"She's pretty awesome," Puck concluded.

* * *

**(Mercedes' Shop)**

Mercedes was pretty depressed as puttered around her shop. It was New Year's Eve, and nobody wanted to party with her.

The Christmas party hadn't gone well, and then the last week of December hadn't improved things much.

"Hey," a quiet voice said, making her jump. Mercedes hadn't heard anyone come through the door. "How have you been?"

"Good," Mercedes said, shocked to see Quinn Fabray standing in her store. "And you?"

"I've been listening to lots of Taylor Swift," Quinn replied softly, Mercedes suddenly realized that the blonde wasn't wearing her wedding band. Quinn noticed her noticing this. "I figured I should get used to the feeling."

"Damn," Mercedes said, "I swear we all need to get out of this town. This freaking place is killing us all."

"Yeah," Quinn had heard.

"You're not planning to spend New Year's Eve alone, are you?" Mercedes asked on impulse. The other woman grinned, realizing that this wasn't a question and that she didn't actually have the option to decline.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Artie and Brittany spent the night ringing in the New Year together.

Santana stayed home, curled up with her cats, and went to bed at nine o' clock.

Quinn and Mercedes painted each other's nails, sipped champagne, baked cookies and watched movies at Mercedes apartment. It was a quiet relaxing evening, and the two women thought it was the perfect way to ring in the New Year.

Puck, Kurt, Finn and Jesse had intended to stay home and get really drunk. At some point, one of them had decided that it would be a good idea to jump through the hole and crash the huge party the bikers downstairs were having.

Blaine and Rachel had a great time at the Karaoke bar they'd gone to. After spending a few hours talking, listening to music, drinking and laughing at each other's jokes, one of them had apparently decided that it was a great idea to get onstage and sing '_Hit Me with Your Best Shot_' by Pat Benatar.

Basically, Bartie got sexy, Santana got sleepy, MerQuinn got Girly, Blainchel got silly, and St. Puckfurt got stupid.

Needless to say, there were some interesting photos on Facebook the next day.

* * *

**Another Author's note (you guys are getting lucky tonight): sorry it's so short, this chapter is mostly to make you mentally picture the trouble the characters are going to get into. Ha. Next chapter, all will be explained on Facebook. So what do you all think will go down New Year's Eve? Any predictions on who's going to get really drunk and do something stupid? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Peace Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine**

**Author's Note: The other characters in this chapter are folks the Gleeks friended while intoxicated.**

**Enjoy**

**(Facebook)**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel Berry **and is now friends with **Barney and his Machine**, and **78** others.

Xxx

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** is now friends with **Barney and his Machine** and **71** others.

Xxx

* * *

**Bob Jones** tagged **Rachel Berry** and **Blaine Anderson** in **140** photos.

Xxx

* * *

**Ann Smith** tagged **Rachel Berry** and **Blaine Anderson** in **209** photos.

Xxx

* * *

**Barney and his Machine** posted **90** videos.

**Xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Barney and his Machine **tagged **Rachel Berry **and **Blaine Anderson **in **37 **videos.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Noah Puckerman**, and **38 others** like this)

**Xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Blaine Anderson **to **Rachel Berry**: Why did we sing so many Journey songs? And when did we accept all of these friend requests?

**Rachel Berry** to **Blaine Anderson** I blame Glee Club. And just by the way, Firework, by Katy Perry? Terrible song to sing while intoxicated. As for the friend requests, I have absolutely no idea.

**Blaine Anderson** to **Rachel Berry**: Wasn't it fun though?

**Rachel Berry** to **Blaine Anderson**: Hell yeah!

Xxxxxx

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: When were you planning to tell me you were back in town?

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**: I wanted to tell you, but things are kind of complicated right now and I didn't want to ruin your New Year.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson**: Bullshit. Call me.

* * *

XXX

**Santana Lopez** likes **Cats**, **Farmville**, and **I was asleep at midnight, 2021**.

Xxx

* * *

**Noah Puckerman** is now friends with **Steve Jackson** and **52** other people.

Xxx

* * *

**Finn Hudson** is now friends with **Porkchop** and **33** other people.

Xxx

* * *

**Porkchop** to **Finn Hudson**: Hey babe, are we still on for tonight at my place? Don't forget to bring the whipped cream!

**T-Bone**: GET SOME! WOOT WOOT!

**Kurt Hummel**: WTF.

(**Noah Puckerman**, **Jesse St. James**, and **56** others like this).

Xxx

* * *

**Finn Hudson**: Is trying desperately to remember what he did last night, and why **Porkchop** is asking him for whipped cream. Did we make pies?

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Rachel Berry**, **Santana Lopez**, and **99** others like this).

Xxx

* * *

**Jesse St. James** is now friends with **T-Bone** and **48** other people.

Xxx

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Trudy Stevens** and **108** other people.

Xxx

* * *

**Noah Puckerman**: It's official, Finn Hudson made out with a dude last night! There are photos, people!

xxx

* * *

**Trudy Stevens** tagged **Noah Puckerman**, **Finn Hudson**, **Jesse St. James**, and **Kurt Hummel **in **380** photos.

(**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry,** and **47** others like this).

**Noah Puckerman**: Quick, everyone go look at the picture of Finn making out with the big dude wearing the ass-less chaps.

(**Bubba, Kurt Hummel** and **13** others like this)

**Jesse St. James**: I actually witnessed that. I don't think my poor, traumatized eyeballs will ever be clean again.

**Rachel Berry**: Oh

**Quinn Fabray**: My

**Mercedes Jones**: nasty

**Santana Lopez**: period stained

**Brittany S. Pierce**: gym shorts.

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks for that imagery, ladies. May I just say, ew.

**Finn Hudson**: I seriously hate you all right now.

Xxx

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** went from being In A Relationship to Single.

**Mercedes Jones**: Dislike.

**Finn Hudson**: Do I need to hurt him?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Does this mean you guys won't be making awesome gay babies?

**Kurt Hummel**: Thanks guys, but I don't think pain infliction is going to be necessary. And no, Brittany, Blaine and I will not be making 'awesome gay babies'.

Xxx

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** went from being In A Relationship to Single.

**Finn Hudson**: You're on my list.

**Mercedes Jones**: Mine too.

**Quinn Fabray**: Finn, you don't have a list. I threw it out with the rest of your things.

(**Mercedes Jones** and **Santana Lopez** like this).

Xxx

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: Why didn't you tell me he was in town?

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: He asked me not to. We've all got secrets, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: I know that, but did you know that he lied to me about the Musical too?

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: Yes. He wanted to be your Prince Charming.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**: What. The. Fuck?

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**: Think about it.

Xxx

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** to **Rachel Berry**: You've got some 'splaining to do, girlie.

Xx

* * *

**Jesse St. James**: Wondered how he broke his ankle.

**Noah Puckerman**: Gee, it couldn't possibly have been when you fell through the floor, could it.

**Finn Hudson**: I thought that was you passed out in the middle of the floor in that one picture.

**Jesse St. James**: No shit guy, I know. And just by the way, I totally appreciate you letting me get stepped on. I have foot shaped bruises in places where I should not have foot shaped bruises.

**Rachel Berry**: Pictures, or it didn't happen.

**Santana Lopez**: He's probably talking about his ass.

**T-Bone**: You know, I think Trudy did take some pictures of that while he was unconscious…

**Jesse St. James**: FML!

* * *

**Mercedes Jones**: had fun hanging out with Ms. **Quinn Fabray** on the last night of the year.

(**Quinn Fabray** likes this).

**Quinn Fabray**: I think girls-night was EXACTLY what I needed.

(**Mercedes Jones** likes this).

**Mercedes Jones**: MerQuinn FTW

(Quinn Fabray likes this).

**Noah Puckerman**: St. Puckfurt the kids who crash your party through a hole in the ceiling FTW!

(Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, and Jesse St. James like this).

**Artie Abrams**: Bartie FTW

(Brittany S. Pierce likes this).

**Rachel Berry**: Blainchel the epic homance for the win.

(Blaine Anderson likes this)

**Santana Lopez**: Berry, what the hell is a homance?

**Blaine Anderson**: We can't be a romance or a bromance because SHE'S not a dude.

**Mercedes Jones**: Really guys? St. Puckfurt? That sounds like a disease. Also, **Finn Hudson** and **Blaine Anderson** need to get the hell off of my status. We are still in the obligatory hate period you guys.

(**Quinn Fabray** and **Kurt Hummel** like this).

Xxxxxx

* * *

**Santana Lopez**: Decided to start the New Year by getting a good night's sleep. Feeling phenomenally refreshed. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!

Xxx

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** went from **Married** to **Single**.

(**Noah Puckerman** likes this)

**Santana Lopez**: Not okay, Puck! DISLIKE.

(**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones**, and **13** others like this)

**Mercedes Jones**: Majorly Dislike. Just remember that we're all here for you.

**Rachel Berry**: Dislike

**Kurt Hummel**: Dislike.

* * *

Xxx

**Finn Hudson** went from **Married** to **Single**.

(**Noah Puckerman** likes this)

**Santana Lopez**: Noah! You're such an ass.

Xxx

* * *

**Rachel Berry**: What a great way to say goodbye to a crappy year. Here's to new beginnings, Happy New Year Everybody!

**Noah Puckerman**: Are you sure you didn't mean 'Nude Erections'?

(**Santana Lopez**, **Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, and 400 others like this).**

**Rachel Berry: **SHUT IT, PUCKERMAN!

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Blaine Anderson**, **Will Schuester**, and **208** others like this).

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter accomplishes several things. 1.) I was lazy. I didnt want to describe the events of their New Year's shenanigans. 2.) I kind of wanted to write a facebook chapter, and 3.) This lets me jump into the next bucket of drama in the next chapter.**

**Chapter updates won't be this frequent from now on. Everything that's up write now was written a few months ago, and I've gotten distracted since then. Now I'm reinspired, so if you like this, review and put it on story alert. I will be continuing it, but I've got a full college workload along with two other stories I'm working on. **

**In the meantime, Amuse yourselves by reading _Life As We Knew It. _It has Puckleberry, and zombies!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
